Kimi Ga Iru
by Mareike9
Summary: UPDATED! ( Merry Christmas, everyone! ) Goodbye's always a bittersweet word. [Onizuka x Fuyutsuki]
1. Scribbles 1

**Kimi Ga Iru**   
**Author:** Yumari Kreuz   
  
-----------------   
**Scribbles #1**   
(Revised)   
(Reformated)   
----------------- 

  
  
"I'm leaving for California."   
  
I felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped over me - the freezing liquid washing over my entire body, biting into my skin as it seeped further into my veins... Giving no warning as it paralyzed me. I froze, and so did time, as it had seemed to stop ticking as I took in every word, every pause, trying to comprehend what he had just said.   
  
"Y-you're leaving?" I managed to stammer when it finally sunk in, albeit with difficulty. Leaving?   
  
I heard him sigh from where he sat at the foot of my bed. I know I heard him correctly, as there was possibly nothing wrong with my hearing, but something within me just won't accept it... I just had to ask again, make sure he was only joking like he had, so many times before.   
  
"You're joking, right?" I bit my lip, trying my best to contain the tears that were threatening to come out. I so wanted it to be a joke. Oh, Kami-sama, please let it be a joke... Just like that time, aboard that ship...   
  
"Iie." 1 He sighed again. "It's for real."   
  
Three words. All it took was three words before I lost all my self-control and broke down like the emotional woman I've always been. Great tremors wracked my body as I sank to my knees, my hands on my face in my desperate attempt to stop the tears from coming.   
  
"Fuyutsuki-chan..." There was a small creak from the floor board, and before I knew it, his arms were around me.   
  
Onizuka-kun... Do you know how much I love those arms? They're so strong, so powerful... Everytime you held me in them, I felt so secure.   
  
"Yamete!" 2   
  
Yes, I loved it when you held me that way. But that feeling's going to leave me now, ne? Please be kind and don't make me miss it...   
  
But you were never the one to listen, weren't you? Because inspite of my attempts to keep you away, you held me still...   
  
Damn you.   
  
"Fuyutsuki-chan..."   
  
"Go away!"   
  
_**Tsuzuku **_   
  
1 iie no   
2 yamete stop   
  
**Author's Note:** Ayoo! I hope you liked it even though it's kinda short. T Truth be told, what I originally wrote was longer than this, but I decided to cut it and post the fic in parts. ;; Ehehe...   
  
_Kairi21_: Talagang bitin kamo! Okay na sana e, lalo na yung scene sa rooftop... Newayz, thanks for reviewing!   
  
_Miguel Artadi_: Woi! Thank you! Ahaha, yup! There'll certainly be more!   
  
_Allence of the Weed_: O.o Oo nga 'no! What the hell was I thinking when I typed this?!? Oh... Fujisawa-sensei, gomen nasai!   
  
_Cattleya Glory_: Thankies! I will try my best to post the next chapter soon!   
  
**Disclaimer:** Okay, if anyone out there reading this haven't realized yet, GTO belongs to the great Fujisawa Tohru! I'm just borrowing his characters for a while and although it seems otherwise, I intend to return them in good condition as soon as I am done with the story. So, please don't sue! ;;   
  
Anywayz... Reviews are more than welcome! I would always love to know what you guys think. 


	2. Scribbles 2

**Kimi Ga Iru**   
**Author:** Yumari Kreuz 

-----------------   
**Scribbles #2**   
----------------- 

**_ I have a smile   
stretched from ear to ear   
to see you walking down the road _**

The music floated across the room; I heard it, but it was more of a distant hum as soon as it reached my ears. I could barely even make out the words of the song as they were muffled by the wild beating of my heart. Then again, I don't know why I even bothered playing that CD. Truth be told, I don't even remember picking it up and putting it in the player. My sense of comprehension has long left me and it didn't seem to want to return anytime soon.

**_ We meet at the lights   
I stare for a while   
the world around disappears _**

I can't believe myself. I can't believe I got so worked up back there. He was just leaving to follow his dream and I, of all people, should have understood that. But like I said, my rationality left as soon as my emotions got hold of me.

**_ Just you and me   
on this island of hope   
a breath between us could be miles _**

I hadn't even bothered to move as soon as my body hit the mattress. I was too tired. Too tired to even mind that if I didn't, I would be hurting all over in the morning.

Like I cared.

**_ Let me surround you   
my sea to your shore   
let me be the calm you seek _**

I continued to stare at the ceiling, until my eyes hurt from focusing into the light and I finally conceded into closing them and curling to my side as a voice told me to stop torturing myself.

So, I did care.

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I cared! I cared so much... It hurts. I thought after all that has happened for the past months in Seirin, things would be going back to normal. And that one night at the rooftop... I thought... I thought everything's finally looking better for us.

I guess it was really just me thinking those things...

But was it even wrong to hope?

_"I'm leaving for California."_

**_ Oh and every time I'm close to you   
there's too much I can't say   
and you just walk away _**

I could still hear him, his voice ringing in my ears. The sharp pang that I had felt when he had said those words remained gripping at my heart like a vice. I tried to cry for release, but my tears have long dried up...

**_ And I forgot to tell you   
I love you   
and the night's too long   
and cold here without you _**

I gave up trying as my consciousness drifted away, the image of my apartment door closing flashing through my mind.

**_ I grieve in my condition   
for I cannot find the strength   
to say I need you so _**

_You just walked away..._

**_Tsuzuku_**

**Author's Note:** I know... I know... I disappear for a long time then I just appear out of nowhere and post a REALLY short installment for the fic. And to think I would've done more during my absence, but noooo! XD sigh Gomen ne, minna-san, but a lot has been happening lately and I had to address them first. (Read: SCHOOL.) But I won't bore you anymore with the details so... Let me just greet all of you a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! X3 

_Kairi21_: Waaah! Sana gumawa sila GTO Season 2!! Ish unfair, ish unfair! 

_Miguel Artadi_: Heeey! Eto na! X3 

_Allence of the Weed_: Allence-san! I was browsing through the bios of GTO writers, and I found out that you included this story in your favorite list... WAI!  
_Cattleya Glory_: Thank you very much! Huhu... I hope this chapter did fine. 

_darkphoenixlord_: Uy, salamat, _pare_! Hehe, nabasa ko nga pala bio mo... ASTEG! 

_Princess-asturia_: Ehehe... Sorry for the cliffhanger back in chapter 1... But here it is... Again. I just can't seem to do away with cliffies...  
_Seth7_: Thank you! I'm intending to upload the next chapter soon. 

_Ice Wolf17_: Thanks! Ehehe, I thought about that, too. But Fuyutsuki-chan had no control over her feelings at that time and I thought the 'Damn you' would sound natural enough to have been uttered/thought of by someone who's in the same position as she was. Ehehe... 

_Luna Stop Swearing_: Oneechan! Thanks for the review! 

**Disclaimer:** The song featured in this chapter is entitled _I Love You_ by Sarah McLachlan. I'm just borrowing... X3


End file.
